Wonderwall
by Cocoboheme
Summary: She was in love with someone else and he could barely stand it. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life and when the time will come to face the consequences it's only naturally that she'll turn on her friend. Because the sure thing was that Thayer Rybak was good in case of crisis and that he was determinate to help her in every possible way he knew. Themma ftw!
1. Coming home

**Hello you! So I'm very new in this fandom, actually I've just finished the season 1 yesterday and I'm pretty obsessed with Themma. I just can't get them out of my head right now! Though I know Thayer's gonna get the girl, I mean it's not possible otherwise, right? I don't know about you but I can't wait until next january, so I decided to write instead.**

**I hope you're gonna my story and that you're gonna tell me what you think about it. Okay enough with the rambling! Good reading.**

**A/N : I don't own the characters or TV show The lying game unfortunately, otherwise Christian Alexander would be totally my husband! Anyway I just own this story that came out of my twisted mind.**

* * *

Emma was naked and wrapped in his lover's arms as she was smiling blissfully at Ethan who was already asleep. He was one of the only good thing in her new messed up life. Her agreement with her twin sister forced her to lie constantly, so her relationship with Ethan was refreshing, at least it felt good to be completely honest with someone. It was the first time that she was truly in love. She couldn't belive how lucky she was that her feelings were mutual, Ethan loved her. Her, Emma Becker, the poor kid from the foster care.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard her cell phone vibrating. She stretched out her arm and took it on the bedside table. It was an unknown caller. She got up carefully to not wake him up. She headed for the bathroom, shut the door behind her and finally picked up the phone.

''Allo?... Allo?... Who is it?'' Emma asked as nobody answered.

She heard some moans and people who were breathing heavily. They were clearly having sex. Then she recognized someone groaning Sutton name. There was no doubt about it, she was definitely sure it was Ethan. She could barely hold her phone, it was sickening, she couldn't hang up though, as if she liked to hurt herself she continued to listen.

''I can't do this to Emma!'' She heard Ethan groaned while he was clearly continuing whatever he was doing with her.

''Do you see Emma here?'' She heard Sutton replied as she could easily imagine her trademark smirk.

Emma dropped her phone, she was paralysed, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. How it was possible? She loved him, he loved her, at least she thought he did, she trusted him, she even saved herself for him! And now she just had slept with him and she was sure it was the biggest mistake of her life. In a moment of lucidity, she got out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She collected all of her stuff and got out of the room as fast as she could, all upset.

* * *

When Laurel and Emma came back to Phoenix it was already late in the night. They hadn't said a word in the car. Laurel knew that there was something wrong, she actually had an idea of what it was and thought several times to say something but nothing of what she could say was good enough considering the situation she presumed it was.. She decided to be silent instead.

Arrived in the house Emma went straight to the stairs.

''Sutton!'' Laurel called Emma as she stopped and turned around at the middle of the stairs. ''I'm sorry!'' Laurel finally said.

''Not as much as I am!'' She replied with a sad look on her face before she continued to go up the stairs.

She slammed her room door behind her and burst into tears, leaned on it. She didn't even notice that Thayer was sitting on her bed. She had held her tears all day long.

''Emma?'' Thayer said very concerned as she jumped when she heard her name.

''Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me!'' She shouted as she had tears in the eyes.

''I'm sorry. It's just had something to tell you and... Sorry I wasn't thinking...'' He apologized.

''What? She said wiping her tears.

''Nevermind. What's going on Emma?'' He asked before he took her hand in order that she sat down next to him.

''I'm stupid!'' She decreed crying even more.

''No you're not! What happened?''

''I just fell in love.'' She sobbed.

''What's wrong with that?'' He smiled at her.

''He doesn't love me back.'' She responded.

''Why do you think that? Because I can't picturing a guy who doesn't love you back.'' Thayer said as he was looking right into her hazel eyes.

A million thoughts crossed her mind. She wanted to tell him the truth but she was so ashamed. In a weird kind of way, she was blaming herself. Even if it wasn't her fault, she thought that she shouldn't have started with Ethan in the first place. Before she came to Phoenix, he was Sutton's boyfriend, wasn't he?

''Emma?... Please, you're scaring me!'' Thayer said seeing that she was lost in her thoughts.

''I'm not ready to talk about it yet.'' Emma confessed.

''Alright.'' He calmly responded.

''I'm sorry... It's just...'' She wanted to explain herself before he cut her off.

''That's okay. You'll talk to me when you'll be ready. Now we're just gonna stay here and you're gonna cry on my shoulder for as long as need to, okay?'' He said as she nodded. ''Come here!''

He took her in his arms as she completely lost it. She was thankful to have a friend like Thayer. Since she met him, he did nothing but taking care of her. It was one the other reason why she didn't tell him about Sutton and Ethan. She knew that he was madly in love with her since they were kids. It would break his heart and of all the people, Thayer surely didn't deserve that.

The thing was that she didn't know how wrong she was? Even if it wasn't intentionnally, she was the one who was breaking his heart. Because he only had eyes for her. Every day, over and over again she was crashing his heart not wanting him the way he wished and that since the day they met. It was painful but he couldn't walk away. Having her as a friend was better than not having her at all.

Emma cried herself to sleep this night. Thayer was gazing her like he was mesmerized, like she was his whole world. He could have watch her sleep for the eternity.

'_God! If only she could see herself through my eyes!' _He thought to himself.

* * *

**So? Should I continue? Review please**


	2. New Morning

**Hello Folks! First of all thank you for all the reviews, the ones who have an account (I already reply to them) and the ones who don't have one _Gigi : _Thanks for the love and I'm agree with you Thayer is lovely.  
_AmAzed :_ Thanks for your encouragement, you all help me to continue.  
_Guest :_ Thanks! I'm gonna continue to do my best and write something good for Themma fans.  
**

**Okay for the ones who care every chapter is named after a song. The first was Coming home by and this one is New Morning by Alpha Rev. **

**Alright here's the next chapter good reading!**

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes the next morning, they were still sore because of crying, even after a good night's sleep. She turned her head to see if Thayer was still here, but apparently he was gone. It took her a few minutes to remember what happened last night. She didn't want to cry again but the tears came in her eyes anyway. Emma wasn't very lucky. She was the cursed twin, the one who was stuck in a life which sucks. Her sister had everything that she didn't even dare to dream and yet Sutton didn't appreciate it. She had the perfect family, good friends, amazing boyfriend (well, not so amazing), a wardrobe that would make Victoria Beckam pale with envy, popularity... She was a princess while Emma was just Cinderella without her fairy godmother. Somebody knocked on her room door, she wiped her tears away and arranged her messy hair.

''You can come in!'' She said with a trembling voice, trying to pull herself together.

''The breakfast of champions!'' Thayer said as he was helding a tray after he came in her room.

''It's really nice of you but I'm not really hungry.''

''I'm sure you're not, but you're gonna eat all the same.'' He gently commanded her. ''Thayer...'' She said with a pouty face.

''Enough with this face. It's not gonna work anyway.'' He lied to her as he was smiling at her, because he knew that if she continued to be this cute, he couldn't help to give her whatever she asked to him.

''At least, drink your orange juice.'' Thayer insisted. He's not going to give up on that one.

''Okay daddy!'' She mocked him as she was giving a hint of a smile.

''At least I've made you smile. Let's see if I can make you laugh.'' He said before he put down the tray on the bedside table.

''What are you doing?'' Emma asked as she was seeing him approaching her dangerously. ''I just want to know something.'' He calmly said, then he jumped on her and tickled what he assumed to be her tender spots.

''Oh my god!... Please... Just stop already... Thayer!'' She begged him while she was laughing out loud.

''I don't think I can do that!'' He said before he tickled her even more.

Actually he'd continue all day long if it meant that he wouldn't have to see her cry anymore. But he knew that she had to go to school eventually so he stopped and let her breathe. He walked to the hifi system and plugged a USB key on it. He tried to find a catchy song, but nothing suited until he hit upon ''Hello'' by Martin Solveig and Dragonette. He turned the volume up and opened the shutters widely.

''Alright drink your orange juice, take a shower, put some clothes on and meet me in the lounge. I'm gonna bring you at school. It's going to be a good day!''

''But I've already told to Kristin that I didn't feel good.'' Emma complained.

''Look! I don't know what the hell Ethan has done or say, but I presumed Sutton has something to do with it, if you don't go to school, she'll think she'll have won.'' He tried to convince her.

''She already have Thayer.''

''Maybe, or maybe not, you don't know that actually. But still, don't let them have the satisfaction to see that you're upset. Just go! Don't spoil your time!''

''I can't face Ethan now.'' She confessed.

''And that's okay, you don't have to already. You can avoid him and stay with Mads if you want.'' He reassured her as she nodded. ''It's gonna be okay.'' He said before he kissed her forehead and left the room so she could get ready.

* * *

Thayer had barely parked the car that Ethan saw them from afar and walked towards them.

''Fuck! I can't do this.'' Emma swore.

''Go! I handle it.''

''Oh! I almost forgot. What did you want to say to me last night?''

''Well, my dad is engaged to Rebecca and they throw an engagement party tonight!'' He said quickly.

''What? When did this happen? This is crazy!'' She said in disbelief.

''We'll talk about it later. I see you at the engagement party, now go!''

They both get out of the car. Emma made a dash for Mads who was making signs for her to come. Ethan was about to follow her until Thayer got in his way.

''Dude! I have to talk to her.'' Ethan said.

''I'm afraid it's not possible, at least not today.''

''It's insane! I don't even know why she's mad at me!''

''Sincerely it's not like I care but my guess it's that about Sutton. It's always about her.''

''I knew it! I knew that the first chance you'd get, you'd try to sabotage us. I think you want to be with her but news flash : I am her boyfriend!'' Ethan accused Thayer.

''I don't know it seems that you're not her favorite persone lately and I think you're doing a pretty damn good job yourself and I don't give a shit about you or what you think. But I care about her, I just want her to be happy and for now you need to stay the freak away from her, got it?'' Thayer spoke louder.

''Or what?''

''Trust me, you don't want to find out.'' He threatened him before he went back to his car and left.

* * *

Emma and Mads were having lunch. She was so relieved that Mads knew the whole story with her taking Sutton's place and that she didn't freak out. It was so hard to lie to her, Emma considered her as a friend now.

''So you here the news, don't you? I really don't know what to think.'' Mads broke the silence.

''Yeah Thayer told me, it's very sudden.''

''Since you bring the subject... I know that Thayer stayed at your place for the night, you two are very close lately...'' Mads started to say.

''Your brother is just a friend, you don't have to worry about it.'' Emma cut her off.

''Okay. But for the record, if it had to change, I wouldn't mind.''

''Thanks. But it won't.'' She firmly replied.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, because I really care and because it's kinda hard to write without knowing if you like it or not.**

**Next time : The engagement party!**


	3. The first cut is the deepest

**Hey guys! So after a long hiatus I'm back. I watched the first two episodes of the knew season and it inspired me. I'm beyond happy because Themma is happening. But something is bothering me, I think it's happening way to fast and I'm really scared that it's going to ruin them. Though the kiss was just amazing, the way Thayer put his hands on Emma's neck nearly killed me.**

**A few words for the ones who didn't have an account:  
Kat, Addison Clarks and Jules : Thanks I hope you're going to like the Themma I'm gonna write.  
Ethemma : First of all thanks for the review. Second of all, I don't want to be rude or anything but why did you read my story if you don't like Thayer and Emma together in the first place? I mean my story is all about them. I don't like Ethan and Emma together and I don't read about them.**

**So I'm really sorry for the wait but I'll try to update more often maybe every friday.**

**Oh I almost forget I named every chapter after a song. This one is named after First cut is the deepest by Sheryl Crow. Feel free to listen to it on youtube. **

**Now here's the real deal! Enjoy!**

* * *

In his room in front of the mirror, Thayer was adjusting his bow tie while thinking about her. Even with this giant mess that was his life, she was all he could think about. Smoothly, kind of like a rising tide covering the beach, little by little he fell in love with her. Then a morning he realized that it was her and no one else.

"Let me help you." Alec said while entering Thayer's room.  
"Thanks." Thayer a little queasy, let him do it as he was looking at a recent picture of him with Emma.  
"You can't shake your feelings for Sutton, don't you?" Alec asked with a half-smile.  
"I know you're going to think that is totally random but I think I moved on."  
"Really? Just like that? I mean you were in love with the girl for almost your entire life." Alec was getting suspicious.  
"I thought you didn't like the idea of Sutton and I." Thayer pointed out.  
"I'm not complaining. I just think that it's completely out of the blue and that it's surely hide something."  
"I met someone." Thayer confessed bluntly.  
"Well well! And who is the lucky girl?"  
"You don't know her. Anyway it doesn't matter because we aren't together."  
"I'm sure it's just a formality." Alec tried to reassure his son.  
"If by a formality you meant an ass of a boyfriend, then yes."  
"You said it yourself, he's an ass. And you my son are a good guy."  
"Though it never brings me anywhere." Thayer sighed. "Dad..." He started to say after a few seconds of hesitation. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Thay, I loved your mother more than anything but it's been years now. It's time to move on and I'm happy. Can you be happy for me?" Alec said while putting his hands on Thayer's shoulders and looking straight in his eyes.  
"Yay. Sure." Thayer replied knowing that this marriage had probably an other motive.

* * *

"This is just great!" Emma said sarcastically seeing Ethan at the entrance of the country club.  
"You can't avoid him, he's everywhere." Mads commented mockingly  
"It's gonna be awkward!" Laurel added singing the last word.  
"Thanks for your support guys!"  
"Relax! I just gonna give him the keys and we're gonna come in as fast as we can." Thayer tried to play things down as he switched off the engine.

The four of them got out of the car and Thayer without a word gave his keys to Ethan. As Ethan was seeing Emma keeping away, he plucked up enough courage and called her.

"Sutton wait!"  
"Man! Why can't you just leave her alone?" Thayer asked annoyed.  
"How about you shut your fucking mouth and let her speak for yourself?" Ethan rudely suggested with a fake smile on his face.  
"You're really getting on my nerves today! So I'm gonna make this more clear. You don't touch her, you don't talk to her, you don't look at her or I'll make your life a living hell!" Thayer threatened him loosing his temper.  
"You think is better than me!" Ethan yelled trying to get Emma's attention.

Emma turned around and stayed stand still for a moment then she stepped confidently towards Ethan and Thayer. She took a few seconds to collect her thoughts and looked at him with a determined gaze.

"Thayer is my friend. I can count on him. You on the other hand are a cheating bastard! You can't be trusted..." Emma said before Ethan cut her off.  
"Sutton I can explain."  
"Go ahead!" She told him waiting for some explanations. "Yeah that's what I thought." She added while Ethan didn't seem to find anything good to say. "God I did everything for you! I loved you more than anything! I... I saved myself for you! You knew it was a big deal for me and you let it happen anyway!" She yelled infuriated.  
"This night was amazing." Ethan tried to reason with her.  
"It was the biggest mistake of my life and unfortunately I'll never be able to take that back... We're done!" She blankly said.  
"Yeah whatever." Ethan said before he headed for Thayer's car.  
"Do you want to leave?" Thayer asked.  
"You know we have to go." She said while looking sadly at Thayer.  
"I know but... I mean are you okay?"  
"It hurts, it hurts everywhere. I love him, I just can't help it." Emma said as she was starting to cry uncontrollably.  
"Shh! I know."

Thayer took Emma in his arms and stroke her hair. As he heard her sob he held her tighter.

"Please don't ever leave me." Emma begged him between her sobs.  
"I could never." Thayer said as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Emma was trying to pull herself together and make an effort. But she wasn't in the mood to celebrate especially about the big joke that was this wedding. She simply had too much on her mind to just silence her thoughts and smile.  
Thayer couldn't get his eyes off of her through the all dinner. Several times, he had to push aside the urge to walk towards her and just hug her. To see her like this was really painful for him, the girl he loved was utterly broken and he knew that he couldn't fix it. And it was killing him.

"Do you want to leave?" Thayer whispered and gestured to Emma from across the table before she shaked her head to reply.

Emma heard a tone. She quickly grabbed her phone in his purse and noticed that she had a text message. She didn't recognize the number but opened it anyway. The content let her livid. She placed her phone back in her purse. She then grabbed the bottle of champagne, poured herself a glass and then gulped it down entirely, ironically smirking to herself. Nobody noticed it besides Thayer.

"Honey, may I have this dance?" Alec asked to Rebecca with a formal tone.  
"But we don't finished to have dinner yet."  
"So what? I just want to dance with my fiancée. Is that a crime?" Alec insisted.  
"I think it's a good idea." Thayer added as he got up and walked towards Emma. "Sutton?" He held out his hand to Emma.  
"Thanks but I'm not really in the mood."  
"Please!" He said looking right into her eyes.  
"Just on dance." Emma warned him while getting up as well.

They were slowly moving together on Black Water, a song by Apparat. Emma rested her head on his chest. Thayer was completely entranced by her. Her hair was like silk and the feeling of her petite body against his was slowly sending him over the edge. His stomach was doing flip flops and he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but her.

"I think that what we had was real." Emma softly said still resting her head on Thayer's chest.  
"I know." He simply said.  
"It was too good to be true. I mean I'm just Emma Becker, the girl from foster care."  
"Stop! Okay, I can't let you say that. You, Emma Becker are an incredible woman, you're strong, caring, kind, smart, witty, beautiful... and Ethan has to be on crack to let you go."  
"You're just trying to be nice." Emma didn't buy it.  
"Why do the most amazing girls always think little of themselves?"  
"I'm an horrible friend." Emma stated.  
"Where is that coming from?" Thayer asked a little amused.  
"You go threw the worst times of your life and I'm here complaining about my love life."  
"Because your life is a fairytale? Please stop!" He said ironically to her. "Listen, this is the last night before this giantic mess strike us, so how about we push all of this aside and actually enjoy the night. I mean it's not like all the issues would disappear, we can deal with it tomorrow." He offered.

Before Emma could reply to Thayer she heard Kristin and Ted arguing from afar.  
As her "knew" parent's fight was escalating, Emma felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't help but feel responsible. After all, Ted and Kristin were a happy couple when she met them. Now they were like strangers.

"So much for enjoying the night!" Emma sighed.

As usual, the night was nothing but drama. Kristin left the party crying. Laurel yelled and accused her father. Finally, Thayer and Emma ended up in their own room thinking about tomorrow. Both knowing that they're gonna have a hell of a rough time.

* * *

**So what did you think about it? I'm a junky with reviews so please leave one. I can't write without a motivation.  
Next : Alec and Rebecca wedding.**

**After the next chapter there will be a fast-forward.**


	4. Wedding bell blues

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! Keep it up that way it really helps to motivate me to write.  
So I watch the episode of this week and I don't know what to think. First off all Ethan who sleep with Sutton like WTF? Well I know he also did it in my story but still this is so wrong. The guy need to stick with one of the twins once and for all. Also I'm a little mad at Emma (well not really she's my girl), why does she help his sorry ass? She needs to get her priorities straight. Oh and this goodbye scene between Themma Take care of yourself + kiss forehead (ugly sobbing), but I don't get why she didn't leave with him. Instead she's gonna stay sitting alone in the ****cabin pining over Ethan who will be two busy to screw her twin sister? Again Emma look a your life, look at your choices! Finally I don't like this "Thayer has anger issues" storyline. Well I don't mind because he's freaking hot but I hope that the writers won't mess up and bring a "hey guys Thayer is the murderer, surprise!"**

**A few words for the one who don't have an account : **

**_Amma :_ Nope english is not my first language. I'm french that's why there are lots of grammatical mistakes so I'm very interested if you want to beta my story. I couldn't reach you because you can't post your email here it's erased automatically. My email i . . c o m  
_Guest and Katie Marie : _Thanks. You two are lovely.  
**

**The chapter is named after the song Wedding bell blues by The 5th dimension**

**Good reading ;)**

* * *

The next morning Emma was watching a rerun of One tree hill while eating some Cocoa Puffs.

"I'm gonna die alone with a bunch of cats!" She muttered after that she saw Nathan Scott epically saying his famous _always and forever _to Haley.  
"Morning!" Laurel said to Emma as she was opening the fridge.  
"Hey!" Emma sadly replied.  
"I was thinking... maybe we could go shop today, you know just you and me... bonding." Laurel offered her while spreading some strawberry jam on her breakfast rusk.  
"I'm sorry I can't. Maybe next time." She said still looking at the screen.  
"Sutton you can't go on like this. I know you're heartbroken but..." Laurel started to say before Emma cut her off.  
"It's not that. The wedding is today and..."  
"Wait, what?! You're really considering to go to that thing? Even after what happened last night with mom and dad?" Laurel asked confused.  
"Trust me, I don't want to go either but I have to. It's gonna be a rough day for Thayer. I want to be there for him like he's always been there for me." Emma explained.  
"Thayer huh? You two are pretty close." Laurel insinuated with a smirk.  
"Don't look at me like that."  
"I just think you two could make a cute couple." Laurel teased her.  
"Why is everyone telling me this? Thayer and I are just friends, besides we've always been close." Emma defended herself.  
"The key word here is always."  
"Whatever."

In fact, Emma didn't want to go there. She didn't see anything but friendship with Thayer and it was a good thing. Because the boy always have been desperately in love with Sutton. Right?

* * *

Emma was late when she arrived at the ceremony. All the guests were already sitting on each side of the aisle and the string quartet was starting to play Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel.  
Thayer gave her a sad smile while standing next to his father. He was relieved to see her. Her presence was always reassuring.  
When Rebecca walked down the aisle, everyone turned around to look at her but Thayer couldn't get his eyes off of Emma. She was looking adorable and innocent in her pretty little white Chanel dress. She was the epitome of purity.  
But he knew that he was just allowed to look at her, because he was just a friend. Hell! He's always been the best friend, the confident, the shoulder which you cried on. But the boyfriend material : never! Girls didn't look at him that way, and yet Thayer was bright, sweet, a good sense of humor and was quite the sexy type.

The ceremony went well. After that they had exchanged the vows, Alec had kissed his bride and invited everyone to the reception.  
Emma find it more and more difficult to breathe knowing what was about to happen.

"I can't stand this anymore." Emma declared while looking at Alec and Rebecca dancing.  
"Yeah I need a glass of wine, care to join me?" Thayer asked and they walked towards the bar. He poured two glasses and held out one to her.

"I can't wait for this day to end." Thayer sighed.  
"Where the hell is Dan?" She wondered before she saw Alec walking towards them. "Act normal." She mumbled to herself.  
"I was hoping I could have a dance with my favorite goddaughter."  
_I'd rather kiss Bin Laden ass. _"Sure." She replied forcing a smile.

Alec took her hand and brought her to the dancefloor, then they started to move on the notes of The Way you look tonight by Franck Sinatra.

"I'm surprised you came." Alec said.  
"Well, you're my godfather and I..." Emma began to say before Alec cut her off.  
"Cut the crap Emma!" He shouted and she stared wide-eyed. "Maybe you can fool Kristin and Ted but I'm not that naive." He bluntly said.  
"How long?" Emma simply replied.  
"Well since Sutton is an obnoxious spoiled brat and you're all rainbows and unicorns, pretty much since the beginning."  
"Who is my mother? Where is she?" She tried to make the best of this unpleasant moment.  
"You should ask your father, I mean Ted." Alec said with a wry smile.  
"Why did you not say anything about me?"  
"I don't know sweetie. Maybe I'm your fairy godmother and I couldn't bring myself to end the fairytale." He mocked her and touched her cheek in a creepy way.  
"Don't. touch. me." Emma said infuriated and emphazing each words.  
"You have your mother's fire!" Alec insinuated with a wink.  
"Tell me who the hell is she!"

The cops intruded the wedding. They handcuffed Alec and told him that he was charged with Derek's murder in front of everyone before Emma had the time to have an answer.

When Emma got a grip on herself, Thayer was nowhere to be found. She took a deep breath and headed for the bar where Mads was sitting.

"My mother just called me." Mads said without looking at her as Emma was tooking a seat next to her.  
"That's a good news!"  
"Trust me it's not. She's incapable to stick around." Mads sighed.  
"I'm so sorry." Emma apologized and puting her hand on hers.  
"It's not your fault."  
"I know but I just wish that everything was different."  
"You're a great friend. I'm glad you're here." Mads said before she hugged Emma. "Emma!" She called her.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't want him to know about it. Thayer's got enough going on right now. This whole situation is tearing him up and he's trying to deal with it. I don't want our dysfunctional mother adding to his stress. He's more fragile than he seems you know." Mads was determined to handle this alone. Thayer always had protected her. It was her turn now.  
"Sure. Anything."

Emma wasn't really thrilled to lie to Thayer but was agree with Mads. He was always taking care of everyone but who was taking care of him?  
A little break wouldn't hurt him especially since his father has been arrested for murder.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emma asked after she entered his room quietly.  
"Alec is my father and he's a murderer, what do you think?"  
"Sorry that was dumb." Emma said embarrassed.

"Now we're on our own." Thayer said after a few seconds of silence had passed. "Who am I kidding?" He rhetorically said with a sad laugh. "We always have been on our own. He always put his work first and Mum... Well, God only knows where she is right now!" Thayer said as his emotions reached its peak. "I'm the one who reassured Mads when she had nightmares, I was the only one to care, I even had to burry our damn dog when I was only nine and I didn't know how to console my baby sister when I was myself heart-stricken! I was just a kid. God! Where was he? Our mother had fucking left. I needed him." He yelled out with teary eyes while Emma couldn't help but cry.

Thayer was finally releasing the anger that he seemed to hold for so many years. His world was crashing. He couldn't pretend anymore, he couldn't be strong.  
Emma knew that it was necessary but for the life of her she couldn't bear this sight of him.

"I can't do this anymore. I have nothing left inside of me." He sobbed as he fell to his knees.

Emma wrapping him up in her embrace, his head against her chest and her hand on his cheek, Thayer continued to sob against her.

* * *

**Please don't be shy I don't bite. Tell me what you think about it.  
****Next chapter will be a month later.  
See you next week!**


	5. Lonely

**Hey you! I'm sorry I didn't update last week but I was stuck, I don't know it was very difficult for me to write this so I'm ****sorry if it's not that great.**

**A few words for the ones who don't have an account :**

**_annlea913 : _Thanks for your support!  
_anon : _First of all thanks you, I'm glad you like my story. Also for the role playing I never did this before so I need some explanations but why not. I'm gonna contact you. my TLG blog is thayer-gonna-get-the-girl . tumblr . com but I can't send you an ask with it because it's not my main blog, my main blog is youshouldwriteabook-goonview . tumblr . com.  
_guest : _Aw! thank you. Yeah Thayer is really awesome, he's m favorite character. **

**About the last two episode I just can't handle all the Themma cuteness, it's way too much! OMG when Emma basically said that he was her family, UGH! Also Sutton is such a bitch about Kristin's diary. Like seriously? Your mum was clearly having a postpartum depression you bitch! Otherwise so happy Laurel finally know about the twins. I don't know if I can fully ship Jordan and Mads because I'm afraid he's the murderer.**

**So the song of the chapter is "Lonely" by Yael Naim. You really should listen to it, it's really beautiful, the voice, the melody : just perfect! **

**Good reading!**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER :

"I know it's hard but it's very important." Thayer said to Emma while they were in her dressing room and she was choosing her clothes.  
"Today is a big deal, I got it!" Emma said while picking a black dress.  
"Try this one instead." He ordered before he held out a Marc Jacobs orange dress to her.  
"You're right, it would fit perfectly with Alec's jail jumpsuit." Emma kidded.  
"You're quite funny this morning!" He said with a smile.  
"I'm just trying to chill out."  
"Emma. He can't come out... You're not safe if he's out. You know I'd testify if I could but apparently you're a better option since I'm his son." Thayer insisted.

Today was a big day. Emma had to testify at the court against Alec. Three weeks ago, a week after Alec and Rebecca's wedding, she came to see him at the visiting room and it didn't go very well. Alec had accused her to frame him and threatened to kill her.

"I know. I'll do it." She sighed.  
"I can't believe the picture has disappeared." Thayer said.  
"Apparently your father still has friends in the police department."  
"So how are you dealing with the fact that Sutton and Ethan are together now?" Thayer changed of subject after a few minutes of silence.  
"I'm trying to not think about it so thank you for pointing that out!" Emma teased him. "What about you?" She asked after a few seconds.  
"What do you mean?" Thayer asked confused.  
"I know you love Sutton, always have, always will."  
"Trust me I moved on a while ago." Thayer said after he sighed.  
"That's the lie I'm trying to tell to myself, but deep down I know I'm still in love with Ethan, even if I don't want to. It's not so easy to turn the page and I don't know if I ever could." Emma didn't buy what Thayer had just said.  
"Em..."  
"Goodmorning you two!" Laurel gleefully surprised them.  
"You know last time I checked, people usually knocked." Emma pointed out to Laurel.  
"You said that you felt a little dizzy last night so I just wanted to know if you were okay."  
"You felt already giddy when we have run yesterday." Thayer was worried about her.  
"I'm really stressed that's all."  
"Maybe you should see a doctor. I mean you almost passed out two days ago. It's serious Sutton!" Laurel added.  
"What?! You didn't tell me about this." Thayer shouted.  
"Oh my god! Can you two stop already? I'm okay. I'm just nervous to testify." Emma did her best to convince them.  
"Well I'm not taking any chances. We're going to the doctor." Thayer stated.  
"I'm with Thayer on this one."  
"Listen you two, I really love you for taking care of me but I need to do this okay. You know how much it's important. I promise that if it still persists after the that I testified I'd go to the doctor."  
"Deal." Thayer and Laurel said after they looked at each other for a few seconds.

* * *

Emma was perspiring as she was trying to collect her thoughts, sitting in front of everyone.

"So about this evidence, what did you see on this photo? " Alec's lawyer asked as he did air quotes during the word evidence to minimize it.  
"I saw Alec... with the weapon which killed Derek." She nervously responded.  
"Ms. Mercer, how close are you from Mr. Rybak?" Alec's lawyer asked to Emma.  
"He's a good friend of my father and he... he's also my godfather." Emma replied while perspiring more and more.  
"Nothing more?" He insinuated.  
"I don't know what are you talking about." Emma was very pale.  
"So you don't have feelings for him, you never tried to have sexual intercourses with Al..."  
"What?! No! He's my godfather, I would never do that!" Emma genuinely said before she looked at Thayer who was softly smiling at her to reassure herself.  
"Alright. Let me show you something." The attorney said as someone brought a TV screen in the court.  
"Your honour, we've never agreed about this." The public prosecutor protested.

After that they argued for a few minutes the judge finally allowed Alec's attorney to show them the tape. Everyone in the room could see Sutton completely naked on Alec's bed before Alec came in the room and refused her advences. The audience was agitated and the judge was trying to calm them down.

"I'm going to ask you again. Did you try to have a sexual intercourse with Mr. Alec Rybak?"  
"I..." Emma tried to speak but nothing came out.  
"Here's what I think. I think you have feelings for Mr. Rybak and I think that you didn't appreciate to be turned down so you're accusing him out of spite!" He told her agressively.

Everything was a blur. Emma heard the attorney's word resonated in her head but couldn't hear them properly. She felt weak, the last thing she saw was Thayer standing up with worried eyes. Then she just fell from her seat and passed out.

* * *

When Emma finally opened her eyes, she was lying down at the hospital. She could hear Ted and Kristin having a fight. They weren't in the room but she saw them through the window. After a few minutes the two of them finally came in. Kristin sat on the bed.

"Sutton..."  
"Mum, Dad, can you two stop fighting?" Emma cut Ted off. "Nobody forced me to go to Alec, okay?!... Stop questionning your parenting, you are good parents, both of you. I'm the one who is screwed up, this is all my fault! So stop! I need you to stop! I don't wanna be another excuse for you to fight." Emma said hoping for a truce.  
"Why did you do that?" Kristin asked to the one that she thought was her daughter.  
"I... I really don't know what I was thinking."

Emma really don't know what else to say. She wasn't the one who did it in the first place, and she would never do that anyway. The simple idea to sleep with Alec made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm really tired right now."  
"Okay, but we're gonna talk about this later." Kristin warned her before she kissed her forehead and the two of them left the room.

Emma was about to fall asleep when Mads and Thayer came in.

"Hey." Emma softly greeted them.  
"Oh my god! You scared me to death out there!" Mads said.  
"Don't ever do that again!" Thayer firmly commanded in a jokey way.  
"I'll try." Emma said with a soft smile.  
"What did the doctor say?"  
"Nothing yet. I did some blood test though."  
"I'm sure it's nothing too serious." Mads tried to reassure her.  
"I'm so sorry for what happened earlier."  
"Why? It's not your fault Thayer. Sutton is the one who is responsible here." Emma was tired of all of this. Sutton was always getting away with all her crap.  
"Yeah about that I knew Sutton was a freaking crazy bitch but this; I mean it's a whole new level of craziness."  
"It's a good thing I passed out because this lawyer was about to crucify me." Emma tried to see the bright side.  
"It's not fair, she should be the one at the bar not you... I can't believe that we were best friends all these years."  
"We need to stop her once and for all. She tried to sleep with dad for god's sake!" Thayer added after what his sister had said.  
"I don't know guys... I just feel like she always win no matter how much we try. I think I'm done, I'm just done." Emma confessed wistfully.  
"You're just tired."  
"No! I... I think I should leave." Emma hesitated to say.  
"Emma, no!" Thayer protested.  
"Why not? Give me one good reason to stay!"  
"Alec is your only chance to know who is your mother. If you leave now, then all of this would have been for nothing."  
"The question is : Is it really worth it? I'm chasing someone who obviously don't want to have anything to do with me. So why bother?" Emma raised her voice.  
"Em..." Thayer started to say before her phone ringing cut him off. "I'm sorry I have to take this." He said before he left the room.  
"Emma you can't leave him." Mads had waited for her brother to leave. "Okay I get that your disappointed. Trust me I'm used to deal with a crappy mum."  
"I know."  
"Remember the wedding day when I asked you to not say anything about our mother to Thayer?"  
"Yeah."  
"I remember what you had responded. You said 'anything', because you're a great friend, you're my best friend, and I need you now, Thayer needs you now. So I'm begging you, please stay." Mads said looking right into her friend's eyes.  
"Okay." Emma sighed. "I stay." She said smiling at her.  
"Thank you." Mads said as the doctor entered.  
"Hello, I'm doctor Washington." The young women introduced herself. "Tomorrow will be better. I promise. Take care, see you tomorrow!" Mads said before she kissed Emma's cheek, stroked her hand and left.  
"So you're not sick, you're just pregnant." The doctor blankly announced. "Do you want me to call someone for you?"  
"No." Emma managed to reply.  
"For now you just need to rest. It's perfectly normal, some women have morning sickness others have dizzy spells..."

Emma heard the doctor but she didn't listen, at least she couldn't concentrate, her mind was stuck since she had heard the word pregnant. She couldn't believe it was happening to her. She swore it was a sick joke, she only did it once and she ended up knocked up by a guy who didn't give a rat's ass about her. Her life was a living hell.

Emma was processing everything that happened today and put her headphones and started to search a calming song on her iphone, she continued to scroll down until she finded "Lonely" by Yael Naim and pressed the button play.

_You are not alone _

_I am here with you _

_Even when you're scared _

_I'll never leave you _

_Standing in a storm_

Emma was muttering the lyrics as she was fighting to not crying. Adding to the fact that she was pregnant and that the whole town was thinking she was a slut, Emma was thinking that there was something about hospitals that really made you want to kill yourself.

_Making it insane _

_Once again, I would try _

_To enchain you _

_But you open your eyes to the sky _

_and whisper_

The past month, every evening before she fell asleep she said to herself that the day after that would be less painful and she managed to convince herself but tonight for the first time she just couldn't believe it.

_That you are so lonely _

_You are so alone _

_You're so alone _

_You're so lonely, so lonely_

The tears finally came streaming down her face. She feared that she couldn't keep her promise to Mads. She couldn't stay now, not like this. How was she supposed to take care of another human being, as tiny as it would be, when she couldn't even take care of herself?

_So I'm colouring my face _

_While I am here with you _

_Imagining the landscape of your sorrow _

_Is it yellow or blue? _

_Colouring the sky, and the trees _

_and the clouds, and the moonlight _

_I'd coloured your heart _

_If you didn't, I did_

Emma was sobbing incontrollably as she was drowning in her distress. She was trapped in a bad dream with no possibilities to wake up.

_That you are so lonely_

_You are so alone_

_You're so alone _

_You're so lonely, so lonely_

_And I wish you could just find home_

* * *

**So I know big shock! Emma is pregnant. Tell me what you think about it, don't be shy leave me a review. Please!  
**_  
_

**Next chapter :  
Emma's going to tell to Ethan and we'll see Thayer's reaction. Emma will have to deal with Sutton. Also Is she going to stay in town? **

**See you next week hopefully.**


	6. The worst day since yesterday

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thanks for the review it made my week! I saw your concern about teen pregnancy and I understand. I'm really not a fan about pregnancy on teen dramas because it's never done properly, either it's botched or it's all rainbows and unicorns. You have to trust me it won't be like that in this story. I don't like to speak about myself but I think I know what I'm talking about since my father raised my twin brother and I by himself when he was only eighteen (well his parents help him but still). I promise it will be realistic as more as possible. Hope you will stay with me!  
**

**About last episode : Thayer and Emma are moving way too fast. I love their scenes don't get me wrong but I'm so worried especially about Thayer. And that promo! What is this? Emma don't screw up please! Also I think I kinda ship Mads and Ethan, there's something between us plus he'd leave Emma alone. And I really don't know what to think about Alec and Kristin, it's weird.**

**The song of the chapter is The worst day since yesterday by Flogging Molly. Have a good reading ;)**

* * *

At first Emma tried at his place but he wasn't there. Then she drove towards the cabin hoping that she would find Ethan. She stayed for a few minutes in her car to clear her head. She really didn't know what she was doing here, the day before, it seemed like to tell him that she was pregnant was the right thing to do. Now she wasn't so sure, she hadn't even really told to herself yet.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door only to see Sutton opens the door.

"Hi Sutton!" Emma tried her best to say politely to her twin.  
"Well, well, well! Look who is here! Can I finally have my life back or...?" Sutton said with her trademark smirk.  
"Is Ethan here?" Emma got straight to the point, she wasn't in the mood to fight with her sister.  
"Oh you aknowledge his existence now?"  
"Please Sutton, it's important!" Emma almost begged her.  
"What is going on?" Emma heard Ethan but didn't see him.  
"We have company Babe!" Sutton said to make Emma uncomfortable before Ethan came at the door bare-chested.  
"I'm really sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, just let me put some clothes on." He said before he kissed Sutton in front of Emma.  
"I want my life back, so we're gonna switch next week." Sutton informed Emma.  
"Whatever. As you wish Sutton."  
"What? That's all? No more Sutton you're gonna ruin everything?"  
"It's your family, not mine. You can do whatever you want." Emma replied with a sad look on her face. "I'm just gonna tell you one thing though." She finally added.  
"How surprising!" Sutton said sarcastically.  
"When I was a kid... I was picturing my mother and how it would be if I had a sister and believe it or not even in my craziest dreams, they were far from being as great as Kristin and Laurel... You're very lucky girl Sutton, I would kill to have this. So don't screw up."

Emma went back in her car and waited for Ethan. She tought about the better way to say it but nothing good came in her mind.

"Emma, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were at the hosp..." Ethan started to apologize immediately after he came in the car.  
"Cut the crap!" Emma cut him off, sounding meaner that she really wanted. "I'm not here for this."  
"Okay. I'm listening." Ethan said waiting for her to speak.

Emma put her head on the headrest and closed her eyes.

"Emma!" Ethan called her. "I don't have the whole day." He said after a few seconds later.  
"I'm pregnant." She finally admitted her eyes still closed.  
"What?"  
"I said that I was pregnant!" She shouted after she had opened her eyes.  
"I don't understand. How is it possible?" Ethan was in shock.  
"What? You need an anatomy lesson?" Emma said sarcastically.  
"It's just that... I can't believe it's happening just after one time."  
"It's just what it takes." Emma replied to him annoyed.  
"What do you want from me?" Ethan asked to her.  
"I don't want anything. I just thought that you should know."  
"And what are you gonna do?"  
"What do you think?... I'm only seventeen... I don't have anyone to help me... or a job..." She said bitterly clenching her teeth between her words to not cry.  
"Wait! If you had a choice would you keep it?" Ethan asked in apprehension  
"But that's it Ethan! I don't have the choice." She said looking through the windshield.  
"Good! Because it would ruin our lives. Trust me Emma! It's better this way."  
"Yeah. You're probably right." She whispered turning her head towards him with a smile without humor.  
"If you need money, just tell me and I'd find a way. Or if you want me to come with you. I'm right here." Ethan said before he opens the door.  
"Thanks but I can handle it."  
"Take care of yourself Emma." Ethan said before he got out of the car.

She saw the look on his eyes before Ethan left. There was something different, he still loved her but he wasn't in love with her anymore. And she still was. It was insane, how he could completely break her heart and she still loved him with every shattered piece of it. But none of this mattered at the moment. How it could? She didn't have the time to think about Ethan. She was too preoccupied to feel guilty. Emma didn't want to have that baby, she was ambitious, she wanted to go to college, have a great job and about a million things for herself. So she had planned to have an abortion but she felt selfish. Then she caught herself wishing that she had a miscarriage, that way it wouldn't be on her. But she ended up feeling even more selfish and hypocrite on top of that.

* * *

This very evening Thayer came to visit Emma at the Mercer's with a giant "Chocolate Therapy Ben & Jerry's" jar. His sister told him earlier that Emma had a terrible day.

"So you came to see the biggest slut in town!" Emma said as she was starting to varnish her toenails.  
"What are you watching? It seems kinda depressing." Thayer asked to Emma looking at the TV screen and ignoring her comment before he sat next to her on the bed.  
"Blue Valentine. And it's not depressing, it's the reality." Emma replied nonchalantly.  
"That's what I said, reality is depressing." He said while opening the ice cream jar. "There."  
"Chocolate Therapy, huh? You must be very concerned." She said as she took the jar.  
"Mads told me that you had a rough day." Thayer told as he took the peach nail polish and continued what she had just started.  
"I don't even care anymore. They can say whatever they want." She spoke with her mouth full.  
"Yeah, right! Thayer said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious. I don't have time for this. I have bigger problems than that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like find five hundred dollars for an abortion." She blankly replied.  
"Wow... this is... how do you feel?" was the only words which could came out of Thayer's mouth.  
"Terrible." Emma sighed.  
"And are you sure about... you know?"

Thayer asked even if he didn't want to know. If he was selfish he'd let her take care of it, because the idea of the girl he loved having a baby with somebody else was unbereable. But he knew better, it wasn't about him. It was about Emma and what was best for her. Her happiness was more important than his to him.

"Can someone be sure about something like this?"  
"Probably not."  
"I don't know, I just keep thinking and thinking that there's no coming back. It's so... permanent." Emma said having a lump in her throat.  
"You don't have to do this. You have options."  
"Like what? Adoption? I don't want to bring another kid in this world who won't know his parents."  
"What did Ethan say?" Thayer asked another question without really want to know the answer.  
"Basically it was something like we have to get rid of it because it would ruin our lives. And you know what? He's right."  
"No, he isn't. You are not alone." Thayer said looking right into her hazel eyes.  
"Yes I am. Kristin and Ted are not my parent and next week I'll be gone because Sutton's gonna take her life back and she has the right to do it because it's her family, it's not mine, it never has been." Emma said frustrated.  
"I can help you." Thayer shyly said.  
"How? You can't fix this Thayer. Don't you get it? You can't undo this!" Emma shouted. "I think you should go."

Emma didn't want to be rude. She knew that Thayer just wanted to help, but she was exhausted and didn't feel like to speak anymore.  
Thayer looked at her one more time before he left, thinking about the trite remarks that he had just made. He had thought to tell her that he loved her, that he'd follow her in hell. That was how much he loved her. But he couldn't. No, she didn't need to hear this right now, she didn't need to hear anything for that matter.

* * *

"What is this?" Emma asked to her sister the next morning after Sutton stopped her in the street during her daily jogging.  
"It's five hundred bucks." Sutton played dumb.  
"Yeah I know that. But wh..."  
"I thought it could be useful. You know..." Sutton cut her off.  
"He told you? I can't believe this." Emma said throwing her hands in the air.  
"So you didn't tell to Thayer?" She said suspiciously and Emma didn't say anything. "That's what I thought."  
"I don't want your money."  
"You can't keep this baby, it would rui..."  
"Ruin my life I know." Emma cut her sister off.  
"I was gonna say it would ruin mine."  
"Of course it's always about you." Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Ethan is with me now and he doesn't want to play house with you."  
"How about I pour you a big nice cup of shut the fuck up! I couldn't care less about Ethan right now." Emma rudely said.  
"I know you're still in love with him."  
"So what? I'll be gone next week and I'll never come back."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Good for you Sutton. Now can you leave me alone?"  
"With pleasure. But keep the money, you'll pay me back later." Sutton insisted.  
"Whatever." Emma took the money before she went back to jog. At the moment Emma just wanted to get rid of Sutton.

* * *

Emma was in her car in front of the hospital. She was daydreaming. Thinking about what it could have been if the circumstances were different. If she had someone to rely on, if she was older, if she had a job... she would be happy.  
Thayer entered in her car completely out of the blue and pulled her out of her reverie.

"What do you really want?" Thayer asked without any explications.  
"What?! How did you find me?" Emma was confused.  
"It doesn't matter. What do you really want?" He asked again.  
"I want to go to college, I want to be a book publisher and I don't want to have an abortion or give my baby to adoption." She replied after a few seconds. "But I guess I can't have everything."  
"What if you could?... I thought about this all night long..." Thayer started to say. "I'll turn twenty one in a few months and I'll receive my trust fund. We could live wherever you want. Money won't be a problem. You could go to school and I would help with the baby." Thayer naïvely said.  
"No!" Emma firmly said.  
"Why not?" Thayer asked.  
"Because this isn't fair. Why would you do this?"  
"Because I want to and because you feel like family."  
"I thought you wanted to be a game programmer."  
"I want to and I will be."

Emma wanted to believe him. That two kids who were just friends raising a child wasn't so insane. That she could be a good mother. That they could have everything they had dreamed about while taking care of a baby.

"You would be stuck with me for a very long time." Emma said with a little smile on her lips.  
"Come on! Let's do this!" Thayer said as he took her hand.

She couldn't help but think that they were heading straight for disaster and she was probably right. But at this very moment, she believed there was a tiny hope that eventually everything's going to be okay. And it was enough for Emma to say yes to Thayer.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! How am I doing so far?**


End file.
